Complicated
by Everyone-Hides-Who-They-Are
Summary: After the movie ends not all is as it seems. The aliens may be gone but that doesn't mean the end of strange goings on. Femslash and Slash.


**Title:** Complicated

**Fandom:** The Faculty

**Pairing:** Stokely/Delilah Zeke/Casey Stan/Gabe

**Rating:** R To be safe

**Spoilers:** The movie. Set After.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Oh how I wish they were.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Stokely here as usual. Just needed to vent a little about the current predicament. Here goes:

Bi polar bitch

That's right. Stupid bitch. Idiot. What a freak. Oh no wait that was her word. For me. Her most used anyway. Suppose having an IQ that matches her age would make it difficult to come up with some new material.

Thing was, she wasn't stupid. She was surprisingly intelligent. She picked up on so much that nobody else did.  
>She detected glances. Not the fake ones that were intended as my cover. My real cover.<br>The cover that I was a lesbian wasn't a cover. Well it was. It was the pretend cover of my pretend cover so no one would find out.  
>Yes I'm Stokely. I'm a freak. I'm a lesbian. Most know it's just a rumour. Or at least that's what I want them to think. So I have to pretend that being a lesbian is my cover and that I am in love with Stan.<br>Which I am most definitely not. That's my cover for actually being a lesbian. Yeah look at me. Complex.

She. She being Delilah of course was most certainly bi polar.  
>Hot and cold with me. She knows the truth about me. She's the only one. And I know the truth about her. The only good thing that Marybeth left us.<p>

Okay it was complicated. Before Marybeth it was complicated. But now it was complicated plus a few of it's friends. At Herrington few things are accepted. The norm and the expected norms.  
>People saying your gay is one thing, you openly being gay right in front of their eyes with their best straight 'players'. Major no no. The entire town would be turned upside down. You would think that after an alien invasion tradition would be swept under the rug. Nope.<p>

And since I'm really not in the mood for a mid term move in my last year at high school we are all grinning and bearing it.  
>I'm in love or lust, either or. Yup me the sci-fi freak. Shock horror. Wait for the punch line though. I'm in love-lust with Delilah.<p>

Yes, Delilah.

Who is actually in at least lust with me but she is dating Casey as her cover who is in love-lust with Zeke who most definitely in love-lust with him and keeping up appearances with the whole 'got a crush on the teacher' façade.

What a tangled web we weave hmm.  
>Personally I feel bad for Stan, who may or may not be in love-lust with Gabe...not 100% on that one though as well not everyone is gay. But they are certainly at least, doing it like bunnies, considering Stan still 'helps Gabe practice' most nights.<br>The untold truth about Alien Invasions, watch out they put 'homo' in the water.

Casey and Zeke are going on a 'road trip' this weekend. They leave tonight.  
>I swear Casey has had this stupidly cute grin on his face all day and Zeke is walking about with all but a 3ft hard on.<p>

So with Stan and Gabe tossing the ball with each other in preparation for tonight's big game...take that whatever way you want.  
>Casey and Zeke making up for lost time in Zeke's pontiac more than likely headed for a nice little vacation spot for the weekend.<br>That just leaves me...and Delilah. My cover being a sci-fi convention this weekend. Her's being state cheerleader try outs or some shit like that.

You would think she would want to spend every minute she can with me while we can, before we go back to ignoring each other in the hallways or making snappy comments to each other. It's basically foreplay.

But no, she's actually going to this stupid cheer thing and ignoring me, what a bi polar bitch.  
>Doesn't even have the decency to let me know I will be spending the weekend myself. I saw the receipt for her stupid outfit. I just don't get why she wouldn't tell me.<br>It does hurt. God I sound pathetic. But seriously, all the time we spend being malicious to each other you think she would want to make that up to me.

Every time we are with each other is amazing. It's seriously the best sex ever. Okay not exactly got much of a reference list to be honest but the way it is I just know is the best it will ever be.  
>Hot. Fiery. Passionate. There's something deeper there too, something that we are both afraid to touch on. Something that could well possibly be love-lust...without the lust. Although that is still there. At least for the time being.<p>

Guess it's one sided. Clearly it's just sex for her. Not as though there are many other lesbians at Herrington. So why not have a few rounds with me to pass the time.

* * *

><p>Stokely closes over her diary and takes out her worn copy of The Puppet Masters.<p>

"You would think our little invasion would have put you off somewhat?" Delilah stated.

Stokely smiled. How she loved when Delilah teased her. Taunted her. In public. Just wait until I get you alone. That was basically what it was code for now.  
>A snappy comment or two to keep up appearances was fine. But when Delilah made a point of taunting her in public, Stokely knew just how hot and bothered she was.<br>Delilah loved being in control. This little public display was an extension of that. Stokely also knew Delilah found great pleasure in her being in control as was evident from their first time together.  
>And so Stokely was going to give as good as she got publicly today. She knew the outcome of it. And welcomed it.<p>

Stokey put her book down on the table.  
>"Well hi there Delilah, come to fill your daily bitch quota?"<p>

Delilah sniggered as did her two puppet friends behind her.  
>"Just you are Mr Heinlein again for lunch?" Delilah retorted.<p>

Stokely self consciously covered her book up with her hands.  
>Delilah smiled triumphantly.<br>"Oh and what happened with the purple flowery dress Stan loves oh so much? Did the 60's call and ask for it back?"  
>Delilah's puppets giggled as if by cue card.<p>

Stokely cleared her throat.  
>"Ask your mom, she's the one who tore it off me the other night. Tell her thanks by the way."<br>The girls stopped giggling.

Delilah's eyes narrowed.  
>Stokely was the only one to notice she nearly burst out laughing at the comment.<br>"Fuck you Miss Freaky Dyke, gotta get going, wouldn't want to be turning you on."

Stokely mentally laughed. Check Delilah, that was a crappy ass come back.

As Delilah walked away she picked up Stokely's copy of The Puppet Masters and launched it into the air, landing it on the roof of the school building.  
>"Have a nice day now Stokely"<p>

The girls all giggle in autonomic unison.

Stokely was irate.  
>That was a step too far Delilah.<br>Not only was that her favourite copy it was worn in and perfect...just enough character in it to make it uniquely Stokely's.

Ohhhh she was going to pay. Behind closed doors and publicly.

"Fuck that" Stokely stated and stood up from her usual table prowling over to Delilah who was now in the middle of the school yard followed by her minions.

Stokely without a second thought walked over to Delilah, spun her around and poured her bottle of water down her top.  
>Stokely whispered. "That was for me... and you."<p>

Delilah was in shock, she always won their public displays.  
>She was in shock, soaking wet, publically humiliated and ridiculously proud of her girlfriend at that moment in time.<br>"Wait til later Stokes...your gonna pay for that." Delilah whispered even more quietly.

Stokely grinned from ear to ear.  
>"You think that's all I'm giving..."<br>And then walked away sticking two fingers up behind her back at Delilah.

Stokely laughed loudly and mentally noted. Check Mate!

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
